


More Than I Should

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: The paladins are learning that some battles are better fought on the ground and some alliances need to be made without Voltron. Going into the heart of foreign territory on planets they’ve never seen before requires them to work just as closely and cohesively as if they were piloting a giant robot. Lance is brought up close and personal to his feelings about the team — about one member in particular. It’s so much easier to laugh it off when it doesn’t mean anything, but Pidge is about to make him face what he really feels, whether she means to or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my work for the Voltron Rare Pair Bang! I was glad to be a part of it, and I decided to challenge myself with a ship I don't normally write. It was a lot harder than I expected, and fingers crossed I did them justice! Hope you enjoy the story!

"That is why we need the Coalition," Allura addressed her paladins at the dinner table, talking strategy over Hunk's latest alien concoction.

He was getting better at it, at least.

"It's a solid direction," Pidge agreed with her, pushing up her glasses. "Voltron is an elite fighting force, but it's a lot easier to liberate planets when they actually try to help us liberate them."

"Some planets want to fight but lack the resources, and always have," Kolivan pointed out. "Even back in the height of the Empire, they were peaceful colonies. Those were some of the first Zarkon took when he started his conquest."

"Let them be peaceful, and we'll come in and kick butt," Hunk said enthusiastically. "It's the perfect plan."

"Kolivan, have you received word back from Du’nari? Their last communication spoke of an alliance. They are not a peaceful planet, but they are not looking to be oppressed by the Galra, either." Allura raised one hand and a screen appeared over the table, lighting up the planet in question.

"They have agreed to meet with the Paladins of Voltron," Kolivan answered. "I would exercise caution in dealing with them. They have incredible engineers and a sizeable arsenal, but they are suspicious and will not make pacts so easily. Especially not if they feel that we're threatening them in any way. I have only attempted once to ally with them, but they do not trust any Galra enough to open themselves up to us." His ears flattened slightly, but his expression otherwise didn't change.

Coran piped up after a long swig of his drink. "We're going to need the least intimidating one of the group to meet with them. I suppose that means Keith is not a good option."

From Kolivan's right, Keith shrugged and crossed his arms. "I'm not exactly the diplomatic type anyway, so I think that's probably for the best."

"Hunk wouldn't hurt a snorblat on a hot day, but his size might make them think twice."

Hunk pouted.

Lance opened his mouth to volunteer a second too late against Pidge's, "I'll go." His jaw dropped.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"You, Number Five?" Coran sputtered. Then he squinted at her and rubbed the end of his moustache between his fingers. "Well, you're certainly the smallest of us, and no one would think that you've got a mean temper and can hack anything with a binary code."

Pidge smirked. "So that's a yes?"

"Now just hold on a second," Lance protested. "I mean, this is a great strategy and all, but this is  _ Pidge _ ."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she snapped.

"I mean maybe you're going to want to consider someone a little bit more smooth and—"

"Unimpressive?" Keith teased.

Lance glared, but continued on. "I'm just saying that in all of our other missions, Pidge has been the best at the stealth part. You know, invisible Lion, hiding behind computers and hacking all the codes. Maybe we should have her do that or something."

"We're not going to fly our Lions onto this planet if they're suspicious and have an arsenal, Lance," Keith said as gently as he could possibly manage, which still had a bit of an edge to it. "We want a partnership, not to spook them. I don't like this any more than you do, but I think it's our best option. Besides, Pidge isn't going to go in there alone. We're going as backup. They have to know that we're not going to risk our lives, too, so we need to take our own precautions. And we'll make sure that nothing happens to Pidge, okay?"

Lance dropped back against his seat and crossed his arms. "I guess, yeah, sure." He really didn't like it at all.

\--

“What the heck was that about?” Pidge demanded, cornering Lance in the living quarters hallway. 

Lance blinked, staring down at her with his mouth open, nothing coming out of it for once. Her knotted brows and curled lips made it pretty clear she was ticked off, punctuated even more so by her hands on her hips. Remarkably, at a head shorter and probably light enough for him to throw over his shoulder, she sure looked like an immovable object in his path. That immediately turned him into an unstoppable force. He crossed his arms, looking down his nose at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? ‘You’re going to want to consider someone more smooth’? Sound familiar?” She’d just directly quoted him from the dinner table. Didn’t sound like him at all, too exaggerated. He really didn’t know what she was so bent out of shape about.

“I’m not wrong. I’ve never seen you handle a single diplomatic scenario, unless you count some trash heap fluffs.” 

“Those trash heap fluffs helped me find your sorry ass. Maybe we should have left you at the bottom of a space ocean instead.”

Lance felt his face get hot, and just beneath that, so did his temper. “At least there were mermaids with better manners than you.” 

Pidge’s eyes widened, and her jaw went slack for just a few seconds before she clenched her teeth. “You miserable, ungrateful—”

“Hey! No need to resort to name-calling. I can’t really see that going over well with a hostile group of alien freedom fighters. Just sayin’.”

“Maybe those hostile alien freedom fighters will treat me better than my own teammate,” she snapped. 

It looked like she was going to say more, but she just let out a snarl and barreled past him. She jutted her shoulder out to knock into Lance and send him staggering to the side as she stalked off. Lance stared after her, rubbing his arm where she’d made impact. Pidge always managed to prove she was stronger than she looked. Lance grumbled wordlessly as he stomped over to his door and slammed his hand on the keypad. 

Just before his door closed behind him, Hunk slipped in, and Lance bit down on his tongue to keep from telling his best friend to leave him alone. Instead, he turned his back to Hunk, reaching for his pajamas and his basket of space beauty products. There was a high chance he wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight, so he might as well focus on something else before watching Pidge go right into a den of hostile aliens. Maybe she’d fit right in with them.

“What happened just now, buddy?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is that maybe because you know you were wrong?”

Lance spun on his heel, pointing a finger into Hunk’s chest. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. What was there to be wrong about? Pidge was the one who started it!”

“That doesn’t mean you weren’t wrong.” Hunk shuffled from one foot to the other, but he didn’t move away from Lance’s finger. Instead, he reached out and gently lowered it. “Look, Pidge is just as capable of an ambassador mission as any of us. Better than some of us, probably.”

“Better than Keith, anyway, but not by much. She probably wouldn’t stand up in the middle of an important dinner yelling about not being able to form Voltron, but after that display in the hallway, who knows what might come out of her mouth.”

“Listen to yourself, Lance. This isn’t like you at all. Not to sound like a jerk, but you’re actually sounding like a jerk right now. I think you know that, too. So, why don’t you tell me what’s actually wrong.”

Lance could only look Hunk in the face for about a minute before he moved to sink down onto his bed. His shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, huffing out a sigh. “This is all wrong.”

“What is, man?” Hunk sat down next to him, but didn’t push any more than that.

“All of this. I mean, first Shiro disappears and then we do the whole Lion switcheroo, and now we’re not even using our Lions to try and fight Zarkon. We’re diplomats now. Which may be all well and good for people like Allura, but this isn’t what we signed up for.”

Hunk’s face softened. “None of this was anything we signed up for, but we’ve rolled with it so far. There was bound to come a time when flying in and blowing things up wasn’t going to work for us anymore. We’ve had a couple of missions like that. What makes this one different?”

“Because—because Pidge can’t just go in there with the Green Lion’s cloak and hack out some sort of peaceful alliance with those people. We actually have to talk to them. And what if they don’t like what she has to say? What if they ask her about Voltron, and instead of taking it like the Puigians did, they attack her? Yeah, our fearless leader says that we’re going to cover her, but that really doesn’t mean crap. We don’t get lucky all the time, or don’t you remember what happened with Shiro and Allura.”

“How could we forget?” Hunk asked solemnly. “But we’ve gotta try. And it means more than you think it does that you’re worried about what could happen to Pidge. Just looks like you’re not that great at showing it.”

Lance thought about arguing, but instead he just gave in, frowning so hard it hurt.

“Hey, it’s cool, man.” Hunk lay a reassuring hand on Lance’s shoulder, ever the comforting rock. “But you should probably clue in. I might not know much about how to flirt or whatever, but I know that the pigtail pulling tactic is pretty out of date. You might want to try just actually saying ‘hey, Pidge, I’m worried about you’. Just sayin’.” Hunk had a pretty decent knack for calling Lance out on his own bullshit but somehow still being the best confidante Lance had ever met in his life. He was pretty lucky, and sometimes that was hard to admit, especially out in the middle of a space war. 

The silence lingered between them for quite a while longer still as Lance rolled that over in his head. There was no question that he actually cared about Pidge, or he wouldn’t have put up a fuss in the first place. But pigtail pulling? Flirting? He wasn’t actually flirting with Pidge; no way he could have been so bad at it. And who knew if that kind of thing would even work, anyway. Lance sure as heck didn’t speak computers or chemistry, and she was way smarter than he was about a lot of things. But still… Did he actually care about her like that?

Oh God, he did, didn’t he?

Lance swallowed hard. He had totally just insulted someone he liked right to her face, and tomorrow morning, she was about to go try and negotiate with an aggressive alien race with a history of being repressed. He’d have to work really hard to make that one right again.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "So what do you think of Gunderson?" _

_ Hunk looked up from his homework and glanced over at Lance sprawled out on his bunk. "I think he doesn't like people," Hunk answered. "Why?" _

_ "Oh nothin'. I'm just wondering if maybe he doesn't have any friends or something like that. He never sits with anyone in the mess hall, and he doesn't really talk to anyone sooooo—-" Lance's brow furrowed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he really doesn't like people." He rolled onto his back and tucked his arms under his head. _

_ "Or, maybe he's the type of person that has to warm up to people. It takes a lot of energy to be sociable, and the Garrison isn't always the friendliest place to be." Lance knew Hunk was speaking from experience. “Let’s give him a chance. We’re going to be spending an awful lot of time being a team together. If he doesn’t have any friends, he will by the time we’re done with him.” He flashed Lance a reassuring smile then returned to his homework. _

_ “Yeah,” Lance said quietly. “That’d be nice.” _

-

Lance settled himself into the lookout point, turning his left wrist until a tiny screen projected from his gauntlet. A layout of the rendezvous quadrant flashed, and tiny dots, appropriately color coded, made their way into position. Good. He tapped his thigh and grasped the red bayard tightly. A moment later, he had his sniper rifle in hand and he rested it against his shoulder. He watched the map as more dots started to move together. These were not paladin colored, and the tracker quickly confirmed they were all living beings. Lance took a deep breath.  _ Power levels: Stun. No fatal shots. _ He leaned in and put his surroundings into the crosshairs. 

The Du’nari leader was flanked by the two guards they had seen on the comms before their arrival on planet. They were huge, something that Coran had mentioned in the briefing, but which became frighteningly apparent when Pidge stepped up to greet them. She had crane her neck to look up, and as Lance swept his gaze over them, he couldn’t help noting that just one of their hooves was practically the size of her head. His stomach did a little flip, and he wondered if they should have let someone else do the bartering. Too late now. One of them barked a command that Lance couldn’t hear from his post and Pidge complied, holding her arms out and standing still. The second one waved some kind of mechanical device all around her, circling. Lance’s grip tightened on his bayard. 

“Hold your position,” Keith’s voice said quietly, as if he could sense Lance’s unease though their bond. 

When it was clear they were satisfied with the results of their search, the leader nodded and Pidge lowered her arms. What came next was a flourishing bow, all the way down on one knee, and a jumble of words Lance strained to hear. It sucked that he could zoom in on the lens, but not pick up anything anyone was saying. Pidge’s expression became startled as the leader took her hand and pressed her knuckles to his forehead. Lance watched her smile like the sun had broken through the clouds. 

His trigger finger twitched.

\--

“So here’s the deal,” Pidge said, pulling off her helmet and flopping down onto one of the lounge seats. She held up her wrist and tapped the cuff. The small screen appeared over her arm, but then popped up on the larger screen to show them all. “The Du’nari cities have been overrun by the Galra for quite some time now. It’s only recently that they’ve actually started assembling their forces and making a concentrated effort to give the Galra the boot and free all of their people. Since we’re kind of on the fringes of a solar system the Empire doesn’t seem to care as much about, the Galra and the Du’nari have sort of been at a stalemate as of late.”

A map appeared, showing several quadrants, one of which they had dropped Pidge into to start the negotiations. Lance recognized it from the map they’d used to plot his lookout location. He leaned forward on his arms, trying to pay attention to what Pidge was saying, all while he still had the image of the leader down on one knee before her still fresh in his mind. The nerve of that guy. Lance was offended that anyone could think he was good enough, especially when it was so clear to Lance that he’d been making the effort for far longer.

“These are all the different places where the Du’nari have rebuilt, and on the far side of the planet, they’ve started setting up a trade route again, sending ships out under the Empire’s radar. But over here…” The map skirted quite some distance away and zoomed in. “There’s still one more Galra-enforced work camp. The Du’nari leader said that there’s one small group of hostages still imprisoned and being forced to harvest for the last trade route the Galra have on that planet. Unfortunately, because of all the uprisings, there’s been a very clear threat that if the Du’nari make another rescue attempt, the commander of that territory will eliminate any survivors, both from the attack and those already enslaved, without hesitation. Which means we can’t fly in with our Lions, and we can’t make a show of brute force, because there’s a fair chance they’ll start shooting first and asking questions later.”

“So a stealth mission,” Keith said thoughtfully. “It looks like there’s only one entrance point, but if this map the Du’nari gave you is accurate, there are two possible branches of holding cells.”

“Ooooh, kinda like Beta Traz!” Lance said, snapping his fingers. “Piece of cake, right?”

Pidge leveled a sour look at him, then turned back up to the map. “Right. If you don’t think about the fact that one wrong move could cost the lives of everyone in that camp. Simple.”

Lance sighed. He really had to make this right. “It should be me and Pidge.” 

Allura raised an eyebrow. “You think so, Lance?”

“What makes you so sure?” Keith asked, eyebrow raised dubiously. 

He knew he was going to have to have a good reason, or it wasn’t going to work. “Because Pidge and I both went into Beta Traz. There’s probably some sort of tech, even in a piddly Galra work camp, that she’s going to know how to diffuse, and I’ve gotten quite the expertise in rescuing hostages.”

“I don’t think the yupper counts, Lance,” Hunk said with a hint of a smile on his face. “Not that I’m volunteering, but just pointing that out.”

“Seriously, guys. I can have Pidge’s back on this one. We’ll get in, rescue the prisoners and get out. No drama, no angry prison guards, and no one dying unnecessarily. One focused strike.” He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. He knew Pidge was going to have to go in, but he didn’t want her to go alone.

Allura finally nodded. They were going to give this a try, and Lance was determined to make his second chance on this mission with Pidge count. 

\--

Pidge side-eyed him as soon as they were alone to prepare. “So why are you really doing this?” 

Lance had the grace to be offended. “What do you mean why? We need to rescue those prisoners, right? It’s all part of your plan.”

“Yeah, but are you going with me because you still don’t think I’m good enough for the job and you have to babysit me? Because if that’s the case, I think I’d rather take someone else.”

“Hey, I never said you weren’t good enough.”

Pidge snorted. “Right. Before I wasn’t smooth enough to be an ambassador. What is it this time? Do you think I’ll make too much noise? Or I’ll code the hacking wrong and set off all the alarms?” She sounded almost as angry as she had in the hallway a couple of nights ago. Lance really wasn’t making as much progress in fixing things than he thought he had.

“It’s…it’s not like that, Pidge,” he said, his voice quieter now, and it was really suddenly very awkward to talk about this with her. Even though it had everything to do with her. And himself. When she didn’t say anything more, he took that as his cue to keep talking, and it all just tumbled out without his permission. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you, okay? It’s one thing when there’s a big metal Lion between you and certain doom, but when it’s just us on the ground? I don’t like it. Not because I don’t think you can handle it, but because there’s a lot less between you and the danger. I kinda hate it. Apparently, I also really hate it when aliens with feet the size of my head hit on you. It’s just not cool.”

Pidge just stared at him. “That’s…Lance. You are such an idiot.”

Lance geared up for the infiltration, fitting his cuffs and wiggling more comfortably into the chest plate. That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear, but he probably shouldn’t have expected more. He couldn’t really tell if “idiot” was a term of endearment in this case or if he’d just said  _ way _ more than he should have about his thoughts on the matter. Pidge didn’t seem ready to give up her side of the argument anytime soon; she still glowered at him here and there. And because Lance couldn’t help himself, he filled the space of uncomfortable silence with the best thing he could think of.

The sound of his own voice.

“Just think, Pidge,” he crowed. “By this time tomorrow, we’ll have liberated the prisoner work colony and all those people will get to go home. Maybe there’ll even be some kind of feast and Hunk will get all excited about trying the local food.”

She sighed, and that was her only response for a couple of minutes. Lance’s shoulders slumped slightly, and he wished she didn’t have to be so stubborn. This was a good idea. He could feel it!

“I can see about ten different ways this could go wrong.”

Lance opened his mouth to counter, but she was faster.

“But I don’t see that stopping you, so let’s just get it over with.”

“I’m telling you, it’ll be  _ fine _ . We’re pros, after all.”

“‘Pro’ is not even remotely close to a word I’d use to describe us, when half of us are still getting used to new Lions, and the locals aren’t the friendliest people in the universe.”

“Seem friendly enough around you,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

Louder now, he waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder. “I said you worry too much. Now come on, the others are waiting.” When he didn’t hear her footsteps behind him, he turned back and offered her a smile. It wasn’t one of his usual ‘hey, ladies’ smirks; no, she deserved the real deal. “It’s a good plan, and you’re worrying too much. I’ve got your back, Pidge.”

Pidge sighed, but Lance thought he saw her lips twitch in spite of her doubt. Wordlessly, she closed the distance between them, and they headed out to the Green Lion’s bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Things never actually went according to plan, no matter how good the plan was, and Lance supposed that was the whole reason why he didn’t like them. Truth be told, he was only about one tick behind Keith in the flying by instinct department. But he did his best this time around; he would make sure they all got out of this alive if it killed him. He regretted that line of thought instantly, instinct also telling him that jinxing a mission was a real thing. So he shouldn’t have been surprised when, after successfully locating the enslaved laborers and breaking them out of their holding cells, one of the prisoners from his sector stumbled on some loose debris and fell into one of the energy detecting fields along the corridor. Within seconds, alarms started blaring and movement could be heard from nearby. That had just effectively cut the time they’d accounted for to get to the Green Lion in half if not more.

“Go on!” Lance hissed, falling back to let the group of escapees move in front of him. “I’ve got your back. Just keep moving!”    
  
“Lance, what happened?”   
  
“Situation normal, all freaked up,” he said cheerfully to the background of his bayard fire. He’d promised he would watch out for these people and get them out, and that was what he intended to do. The Galra sentries behind them started firing back as Lance continued picking them off one by one.    
  
“I knew this was going too well,” Pidge huffed. “Just do what you can. My half have almost finished boarding. I’ll come back for you.”   
  
“Roger that!”    
  
The corridors were bright with laser fire, and Lance danced backwards on his feet, trying to keep up with the fleeing prisoners while making sure nothing took them down from behind. It wasn’t as easy as he’d hoped, and while he wished he hadn’t needed the backup, he sure hoped Pidge would be at the other end to clear the way.    
  
Lance moved past a control panel that was letting off an ominous cadence of ticking, and his breath froze in his lungs. He wasn’t fast enough to fire at it before it detonated, washing the corridor in light and a force that picked him right up off his feet. Everything went black before he even hit the ground.

\--

They were an honest to goodness mess. Pidge lowered Lance to the floor of the Green Lion’s cockpit. Muttering a curse, she rested his head on her leg while she reached up and yanked her helmet off. With the armor in the way, it was hard to tell what kind of injuries did or didn’t lurk underneath. She knew he’d hit his head: there was a trickle of red from his forehead, down the side of his face. Pidge ran a hand through her sweaty hair, trying to decide if she’d cause more harm than good by removing his helmet, too. She finally gave in and gently tugged it off, dragging a dazed groan out of him. Maybe there was a med kit somewhere in this Lion…

“Heeeeey,” Lance drawled.

Pidge squeaked and glanced down. Lance’s eyes were barely open, but all she had to do was take one look at his face, and the drawl made perfect sense. His smile was ridiculous.

“Just lay still, I’m gonna—”

His smile got even dumber. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“ _ That’s _ the first thing you have to say to me?” Pidge sputtered. “Go figure.”

“No, wait, listen.” Lance squirmed as if he’d sit up and prove his point. “Wait.” Pidge was quick to put her hands on his shoulders, holding him where he was. “I mean it. You are.”

“Not ‘thanks for saving my ass, Pidge’. Not ‘wow, way to save the day, Pidge’. No, one of your stupid, godawful pickup lines is what I get, and I swear to God, if you don’t hold still, I’m gonna knock you back out myself.”

Lance looked positively starstruck. Pidge blamed the head wound. “Yeah, okay. You always disagree with me anyway. I’m used to that. Does that mean I have to tell you I absolutely don’t want to go out with you ever so that you’ll say yes to a date?”

“What the—are you… what does that even  _ mean _ ?”

Lance fumbled for her hand on his shoulder and dragged it over to his lips to kiss the back of it. He probably thought it was his smoothest move ever, but it was sloppy, shaky and— Pidge’s face turned hot and she tried not to yank away. It was… nice. No one had ever done that before in her life.

“Means I wanna go out with you. Maybe some crazy space date or somethin’.”

Pidge’s heart hammered way too fast for her liking. Way, way too fast. “Let’s talk about this when you’re not bleeding from the head.”

The answer could have been a yes, for all that Lance’s dumb smile was concerned. “Okay, Pidge” he slurred, and his eyes closed.

Pidge tried not to panic.

\--

Pidge sat at the edge of Lance’s bed, her arms crossed. Lance looked up at her, waiting for her to break first, but her expression remained stoic.

“C’mon, Pidge. You went through all the trouble to come here, aren’t you going to say anything?”

“What I’d really like to do is punch you in the face, but you’ve already had enough head trauma for one alliance mission.”

“Well, I”m glad we both agree on that.”

“Why didn’t you just listen to me?” she asked, shaking her head. “I told you this plan was a bad idea.”

“Now hold on just a second,” Lance protested, finally pushing up on his elbows. “It was a perfectly good plan! For an enemy that was going to attack us from the outside, which everyone pretty much expected, even you.”

Pidge pouted harder.

“In fact, we were both wrong, so you don’t get to be smug.”

“This isn’t smug, Lance. You scared the daylights out of me. It would have really sucked to lose you.”

Lance’s expression went from zero to stupid in no time flat. “That’s really sweet.” Pidge groaned in response.

“Don’t make it weird. I’m telling you that because now you have to take me out on a space date.”

“Yeah, of course I—wait, what?”

“You heard me. Unless you don’t remember what you said when you were bleeding out like a moron.”

“No, no, I distinctly remember trying to use reverse logic to try and get you to go on a space date with me. I just didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“If you’ve changed your mind—”

“Wherever you wanna go. Name it. Sky’s the limit for my hero. Hell, look around, even the sky isn’t the limit out here.”

“You’re such a dumbass,” she huffed, but she threw her arms around him, toppling back to the pillows. Her face tucked into his neck. “Don’t you ever do that again, all right?”

“I’m gonna take risks, Pidge. We both are,” Lance said quietly, daring to run his fingers through her hair. When she didn’t pull back, he smiled wide again. “That’s kinda what we have to do. At least until we’re done with all this Voltron business. But I promise I’ll at least try not to be your damsel in distress.”

“I won’t hold my breath.” 

Lance kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, don’t. Blue really isn’t your color. Now, green on the other hand—“

“Shut up, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
